Napfény, víz, nyugalom
by Daniella B
Summary: [3:1 a szerelem javára fanfic] Gyurka teljesen egyedül nyaralni indul egy tóhoz, de úgy hozza a szerencse, hogy Mira is pont ugyanoda utazzon a báróval együtt...


Napfény, víz nyugalom

by Daniella B.

A Nap forrón sütött le a tópartra, ahol egyetlen egy ember állt, tekintete a távolba meredt, miközben keze szinte észrevétlenül babrált régi, piros köntöse szélével. Már épp ideje volt, hogy egy kicsit kimozduljak – biztatta magát, de az igazság az volt, hogy hiába ment vakációzni a festői szépségű tó mellé, távol a csapattársaitól, nem érezte jobban magát. Nem is a fiúk voltak rosszkedvének okozói, hanem inkább a felesége. Be kellett végre vallania önmagának, hogy valami megváltozott Gingi és közte. Az elején a kis kezdeti nehézségektől eltekintve minden perfektül ment, imádták egymást, boldogok voltak… aztán kevéssel több, mint egy év múlva a nő megint ugyanúgy cicázott a férfiakkal, ahogy eddig. Persze ezt nem tette a férje előtt, de neki is megvoltak a forrásai, például bizonyos jóakarók, akik tájékoztatták a dologról. Ekkor döntött úgy, hogy el kell mennie gondolkozni, távol Gingitől és az egész pesti bagázstól.

- Nahát, kit látnak szemeim! – hallatszott hirtelen egy dallamos női hang a férfi mögött. – Gyurka, maga is itt van?

Gyurka megfordult, és szembetalálta magát az egy szál fekete-lila fürdőruhás Mirával.

- Mira kisasszony… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen, miközben próbálta összeszedni leesett állát a földről. – J-jó napot…

- Gondolom, nem jött egyedül, igaz? – kérdezte a nő, miközben mosolyogva leült Gyurka mellé a pokrócra.

- Nem, tudja, egy kicsit távol akartam maradni a fiúktól, pihenni egy keveset…

- A kedves feleségével? – kérdezte Mira, még mindig elbűvölően mosolyogva. Gyurka határozottan kényelmetlenül érezte magát, mikor rávillant ez a tökéletes fogsor.

- Ginginek otthon kellett maradnia, volt pár elintézetlen ügye, és különben sem szereti az ilyen hőséget.

- Szóval teljesen egyedül jött? – kérdezte a nő. – Tudja, én Ervinnel jöttem, de ezt nyilván kitalálhatta… nem beszélt magának a kis nyaralásunkról?

- Attól tartok, nem.

- Ahogy maga is mondta, kikapcsolódunk. – a nő felállt, és nekiindult a tóba, majd mikor bokáig ért a víz, visszafordult. – Nem jön úszni?

- Az előbb voltam bent. – válaszolta Gyurka, és gyorsan felpattant, felpakolva a pokrócot. – Egyébként is vissza akartam menni a vendégházba…

- Akkor ebédnél találkozunk! – integetett Mira, megfordult, és beljebb gyalogolt a vízbe. Gyurka egy pillanatig utána bámult, majd észbekapott, és szedni kezdte a lábát a ház felé.

oOo

Az ebédhez a vendégház alkalmazottai a verandán is megterítettek, hogy aki akar, nem csak az ebédlőben, hanem a friss levegőn is ehet. Mikor Gyurka szokásos elegáns öltözékében kilépett az ajtón, nem is lepődött meg, hogy szembetalálta magát a báróval.

- Á, Gyurka! – kiáltotta, és felpattant a helyéről. – Mira már mondta, hogy te is pont ide jöttél nyaralni…

- Szervusz báró úr… - köszönt Gyurka, magában azon gondolkodva, hogy most sem lesz egy perc nyugta sem, ha a báróval kell egy fedél alatt lennie. De azért visszaültek az asztalhoz, aminél még egy házaspár üldögélt a kislányukkal, és érdektelen csevegésbe kezdtek, mikor a nap fénypontja, azaz Kőrössy Mira kilépett az ajtón. Most is gyönyörű volt, mint mindig, leült a maradék üres helyre, és alig észrevehetően intett Gyurkának, aki nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot.

- Na végre, már kezdtem éhen halni! – lelkendezett a báró, mikor meghozták az első fogást.

- Ugyan, Ervin, ne mondd, hogy nem érte meg várni… - mondta Mira mosolyogva.

- Mármint rád? – vigyorgott a báró, és az asztalterítő mögött karjával átfonta a nő derekát.

Az asztalnál ülők Gyurka kivételével vidáman kuncogtak.

- Szóval önök ismerik egymást? – kérdezte a hölgy, aki Gyurka mellett ült kislányával.

- Igen, mint már mondtam, enyém a csapat. – válaszolt a báró. Gyurka megpróbált kedélyesnek tűnni és bólogatni, mikor arra volt szükség, de mindeközben Gingi járt a fejében. Nem tudta igazán, jó ötlet volt-e egyedül hagyni Pesten. Na persze Blazsekék megígérték, hogy rajta tartják a szemüket, de ők sem lehettek ott mellette a nap huszonnégy órájában… Gyurka elhatározta, hogyha végeszakad ennek a kissé kínos étkezésnek, azonnal megy, és felhívja telefonon Gingit. Meg Blazsek Kettőt…

Ráadásul az tette fel a pontot az I-re, hogy Mira már másodszor kacsintott rá.

* * *

Ennyi az első fejezet. Tudom, hogy elég rövid lett, de már nagyon fel akartam tenni valamit... kedvenc színdarabom a 3:1 a szerelem javára, és így nem úszhatta meg, hogy ne írjak hozzá fanficet! Ja és Hüse Csaba /meg persze Károlyi Gyurka/ rulez!


End file.
